It's Time
by Kurisutaru
Summary: [Revised 01.01.04]After the Big Break-up (The R Season one) Usagi decides to see a physiatrist and finally move on...


Revised: January 1 2004  
  
This was something I wrote LONG ago.. The older version is posted around   
  
in various places... ANYWAYS... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Kurisutaru  
  
email:kurisutaru_faithful@HOTMAIL.com  
  
Title: It's Time  
  
Chapter: Short Story  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Alt Reality  
  
Disclaimer: hey lawyers! It' me again!   
  
*groan* Hey! I heard that! I just thought I'd remind you....I dun own   
  
sailor moon...but I do own the story...*mumble* *mumble* *one lawyer   
  
whispers, "she's said this a thousand times!!!"* H------------------------  
  
---------------- Hey! you...yeah you Mr. Lawyer....you want a piece of   
  
me?!.....  
  
MWHAHHAHHAHHAAHAHAH.......  
  
Thanks: ^_^   
  
thanks!.....hahahah.....errr...cough cough....seriously....YOU GALS ARE   
  
THE BEST   
  
sniff sniff...I dunno what to do with out ya!!! ~.^  
  
Summary: After the 'Big Season R Break-up' Usagi decides to see a   
  
physiatrist and finally move on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi, it's time, don't hold it in yourself anymore. You have to let go.   
  
You know it's for your own good." Ami for once strongly commanded Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked over, pale, cold, and sick of crying.  
  
"You know what Ami. I think you are right, but how am I going to do it?"  
  
Ami sighed, and went through her school bag, and produced a white card.  
  
"Doctor Fujiwara worked with my mother sometime ago. He's a very good   
  
psychiatrist he can help you through this Usagi."  
  
Usagi weakly slipped the card from Ami's small hand. She blankly stared at   
  
it.  
  
"I guess I could try."  
  
Ami smiled a little, "Don't worry Usagi Doctor Fujiwara is a very kind,   
  
humorous, old man."  
  
Usagi smiled as best as she could. "Thank you Ami."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat shuffling her feet across the ground nervously. The Doctor was   
  
sitting adjacent from her, waiting for her to begin her life altering   
  
tale.  
  
"He broke my heart." She sighed simply.  
  
"Is that so?" The Doctor inquired dryly, as he nonchalantly lifted his leg   
  
to rest his ankle comfortably on his knee.  
  
"Doctor, why do you bother to ask that question?" Usagi snapped back,   
  
narrowing her eyes in annoyance. How can he ask such an insensitive   
  
question?  
  
"Trade Secret." He chuckled at his own belittling joke, all the while   
  
shuffling into a more comfortable position.  
  
Usagi stood up in complaint from the chair and tilted my head to the   
  
physiatrist. The Doctor has his feet put up on the coffee table shirt and   
  
coat crinkled, his black scrawny hair was practically on its ends. His   
  
eyes finally acknowledged me.  
  
"Please sit back down, Ms Tsukino, and continue please." He said stately.  
  
Usagi sighed and wondered about this doctor that Ami directed her to, yet   
  
it didn't stop the flow of words coming from her mouth.  
  
"I met him one day in junior high, he was a senior. He collided into me,   
  
and he yelled at me! Naturally I was furious, then suddenly, I met him   
  
constantly. He was rude, inconsiderate, and an "A" class conceited jerk.   
  
He even had the gull to call me names like--"  
  
"Meatball Head?" The Doctor plainly bit out.  
  
Usagi glanced over to the Doctor again in bewilderment, "How did you--?"  
  
A quirky smile relaxed over his tired and worn face, "First name that came   
  
to mind when you walked in."  
  
Usagi narrowed my eyes at him, but continued.   
  
"It was hate at first sight, and love at second. I felt like we've been   
  
together for eternity, and more. Although we lived through college apart,   
  
he returned and we were happily together again, inseparable. We were going   
  
to grow old together, have children together, he said he was going to   
  
marry me. Ha! So I thought. One day he told me he didn't love me anymore,   
  
and may never had. All those years became nothing to him."  
  
Usagi didn't notice the stream of tears coming from her eyes the Doctor   
  
stopped writing and handed me the box of Kleenexes. She blew her nose and   
  
sniffled till she regained control. "So doctor, I'm here because, I want   
  
to forget him, and finally move on and--and--"   
  
She couldn't find her voice, it quivered and the tears started again.   
  
Usagi cried out in a strained whisper with all her strength, "Say, Good   
  
Bye."  
  
The Doctor removed his glasses and looked to Usagi's direction, rather   
  
strict and unfeeling, but Usagi couldn't tell through her tears and open   
  
wounded heart.  
  
"Ah, I see Ms. Tsukino, yet if you want my opinion --What the heck are you   
  
doing here spending your hard earned cash just to tell a shrink you want   
  
to let your ex-boyfriend go?" His eyebrows were raised, and his smile was   
  
back.   
  
He Actually SMILED, the nerve of the man! Usagi practically slapped the   
  
guy in rage, her heart couldn't take the pain anymore but to be ridiculed   
  
in such a way was even more unbearable. She stood up, and looked the   
  
doctor in the eye.  
  
"You inconsiderate jerk! Who the heck gave you your freaking diploma? How   
  
could my friend actually recommend you? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING   
  
AT?!"  
  
The Doctor was practically kneeling over from laughing so hard. Fuming   
  
with her arms folded and her chin pointed high to prevent the tears from   
  
being dragged by gravity, she waited for him to recover to give him a   
  
piece of her mind.  
  
He finally stopped, and looked her all teary eyed in the face,  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, you're adorable when you're pissed off?"  
  
Usagi blinked shocked then cluelessly, "Wah?!"  
  
His eyes grew serious and hazy, smoked with passion. Suddenly he was very   
  
close to her, too close. Then he grabbed Usagi into a kiss.  
  
Usagi was in shock, mind wiped clean, she didn't know what was going on!   
  
The kiss was unlike any kiss that...That *He* gave her.  
  
Reality returned and Usagi realized what she was doing, wrapped in the   
  
arms of her physiatrist. REAL smart way to recover, but didn't he kiss   
  
her?! Usagi quickly pushed him away and jumped to her feet. Her blood   
  
boiling, sure she can sue him for this sort of behaviour, but death would   
  
be much more appropriate.   
  
"Doctor Fujiwara?" Usagi quietly pleaded with her fists so clenched at her   
  
sides that you could hear the clashing of skin to skin. Overwhelmed with   
  
outrage, Usagi didn't wait for an answer, she just took her jacket and ran   
  
away, what she wasn't conscious to was the fact that she no longer   
  
wallowed in pain from, from that-- JERK!  
  
Usagi took the elevator down the office building and paced quickly to her   
  
car in the lot. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the keys. Ching,   
  
Cling. Pain and acute fear gathered in her chest as an attempted to forget   
  
the memories that she resurfaced with the Doctor. Revealing her feelings   
  
and past to a stranger gave her no hope towards the future. She concluded   
  
that she would never heal, and the Doctor certainly didn't help with his   
  
senile behaviour! Suddenly, a warm strong hand grabbed the hand that Usagi   
  
held her keys with. To identify the intruder she looked up to identify the   
  
bluest eyes she'd seen in a long time, bluer than--*His*.  
  
He smiled that smile that drew practically drew blood from her insides,   
  
yet instead drew a warmth.  
  
"Before you leave, let's go out for a cup of coffee, my treat."  
  
Usagi numbly nodded 'yes' because she knew that she was in no condition to   
  
drive. They walked   
  
silently to a nearby coffee shop and sat down to order. Usagi ordered Hot   
  
Chocolate, while the Doctor ordered black coffee, no sugar, and no milk.   
  
Thoughts drew circles around her mind, what was this guy?! What in the   
  
world?!--  
  
It was then that Usagi realized that this Doctor was able to make her   
  
forget *Him*. The things that pushed her buttons, riled her up, anything   
  
that made her feel again was because of the Doctor. Her heart was free   
  
again, was this what it felt like to let that man go? She felt as if she   
  
was soaring high above, finally somewhat at a point of peace. She could   
  
say now she didn't need *Him* anymore.  
  
Silence fell between them once the waiter walked away with their orders.   
  
Usagi curiously looked at him closer. Funny, he really wasn't bad looking,   
  
just overtime made him look tired and worn. Yet his eyes were sparkling   
  
and alert. He was young and looked about a little over her own age. He was   
  
very tall, and sleek. Then Usagi thought back to when Ami was describing   
  
him. It was Nothing too specific, just that he was a very kind, humorous,   
  
old man.  
  
OLD MAN?!  
  
HOLY! This can't be Doctor Fujiwara!  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Usagi suddenly burst out.  
  
It was that quirky wide smile again with a pinch of glittering sparkle in   
  
his eye, "Ah, so Meatball Head, you figured it out."  
  
Usagi eyed him carefully while already rising from her seat, "Tell me, who   
  
are you?"   
  
The Doctor held out his hand for shake, "Nice to meet you too Ms. Usagi   
  
Tsukino. My name is Mamoru Chiba, I own the clinic you just ran out of.   
  
You see back in High School I was Seiya's best friend. You probably don't   
  
remember me, but you know, I came up with the name Meatball Head you see,   
  
or really, Odango Atama. Seiya caught on perhaps too quickly." He pauses   
  
to grin something that didn't quite reach the spark in his eyes, "When I   
  
saw your file, I was... You could say, intrigued to see it. So I told   
  
Doctor Fujiwara to take the hour off so that you would be my patient.   
  
Don't worry though since my name is on the clinic card, I'm a certified   
  
Physiatrist."  
  
Usagi was wide-eyed, completely stunned, her heart practically stopped.   
  
Yes, its true she did briefly remember a Mamoru Chiba when Seiya was   
  
introducing his friends in high school...   
  
BUT THIS GUY IS INSANE!  
  
Usagi felt she couldn't stormed out of the cafe fast enough. She didn't   
  
bother to waiting for her cocoa to come, she just stormed out screaming,   
  
"MAMORU CHIBA, YOU ARE ONE PSYCHO BASTARD!"  
  
She was gone, just like that.   
  
Mamoru was in sheer glee like a boy on Christmas morning. Bright-eyed 100%   
  
genuine smile was set on his face. No one ever had seen him like that   
  
before, at least not since that brief moment in high school. Yes it was   
  
that moment when he had first seen her, he was ecstatic till he realized   
  
his best friend had already captivated her. No one could get attention the   
  
way Seiya did. His hopes in love crumbled between loyalty and humbleness.   
  
He chased his heart away as he noticed since Usagi the women around him   
  
were all the same, drawn to the charismatic Seiya while he was only his   
  
friendly backup. It took him years to gain himself back, and now he   
  
realized that what he was missing all along, that pitter-patter of the   
  
heart to be returned by one who sent his own heart in disarray.   
  
The waitress came with his coffee and cautiously slipped his coffee on the   
  
table before scurrying away. He held his coffee up to his lips, and before   
  
taking a sip, he made a single comment.  
  
"No matter, I have waited this long. One more day won't hurt to win her   
  
over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO?!...What did you think?!....Should there be a sequel?!....comments   
  
please ^_^   
  
ARIGATOU!!!! 


End file.
